


What Could Have Been

by stepOnMeZenos



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Male Viera (Final Fantasy), Male Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV) Who Is Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepOnMeZenos/pseuds/stepOnMeZenos
Summary: Brendt has ferried a great many fledgling adventurers to the adventurer's guild in Ul'dah, but a Viera man is a first for him too.Rewrite of the Ul'dah opening sequence.





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very displeased, Square Enix.

The chocobo-drawn carriage floated about a yalm above the dry Thanalan soil. The route itself was familiar to the point of dullness to Brendt, as he had travelled it a thousand thousand times on his way to Ul'dah, and yet the trip was never ever boring. 

Because this particular route was the one all the new adventurers used to travel to the adventurer's guild in Ul'dah, and adventurers were far and wide known to be an interesting bunch. Today's crop consisted out of a gaggle of Miqo'te men and something he had not seen on his carriage before: a man sporting a pair of long rabbit ears whose fur seamlessly transitioned into hair of the same colour. Viera, he believed they were called. How intriguing! 

This particular Viera appeared to be dozing through the swaying of the carriage and the Miqo'te chattering among each other. His chin rested on his chest, with the long ears hanging over his face, like a furry sleeping mask. Useful, that. It would have kept the bright Thanalan sun out a little bit even if there was no canopy over the carriage. Every now and then he muttered something too quietly to make out. 

Just as Brendt turned his head to listen in on the Miqo'te men's conversation—they were talking so loudly they plainly didn't mind if anyone heard—the Viera finally stirred, blinking sleepily as he looked up and winced; judging by the way he rubbed his neck, apparently it was sore. 

“Y'all right there, lad? You've been mumbling to yourself quite a bit there.“ 

The Viera looked at him sheepishly. “Oh—yes. I've had a strange dream, that's all.“ 

“Feelin' the effects of the aether, I reckon. Happens to many people who come here. You'll get used to it, though, don't worry.“ 

“That's good to hear...“ Boisterous laughter from the Miqo'te seemed to distract the Viera for moment before he continued. “I've not had these dreams back at home. I wondered what they were about.“ 

Brendt leaned forward a little. “Where would that home be, if you're willing to tell? I see all sorts of folks, but rabbit ears are a new one for me.“

“I hail from Othard, from the forests of… Dalmasca.“ Something like suppressed sorrow briefly passed over the Viera's face. “I'm not surprised you haven't seen a Viera before. We don't leave our forests very often, much less the continent.“ 

Brendt had wanted to ask what had made him come to Eorzea, but perhaps that wasn't a very good idea. Instead, he shrugged with a lopsided smile. “I see plenty of uncommon folk on travels. Like Miqo'te men!“

The six Miqo'te men looked up at that. Then, upon deciding the conversation wasn't relevant to them, they resumed talking about some other male Miqo'te they wanted to meet in Ul'dah. 

“Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I? The name's Brendt. I'm a peddler by trade. Pleased to meet ya. Judging by your outfit, you must be an adventurer?“

The Viera nodded. “I was planning on signing up with the adventurer's guild. I was told that was the best way to find work.“ 

Someone had informed him well, then. Without the aid and guidance of the guilds, few adventurers ever moved past mundane busywork. “Look for Momodi Modi,“ he said. “She'll tell you all you need to know.“ Brendt grinned. “She'll have a go at me if I don't spare her at least some of the work, though. Why don't I tell you the ins and outs of your destination then? I know Ul'dah like the inside of my pocket.“ 

When the Viera nodded, Brendt considered what he would need to know the most and began laying it out. “Ul'dah's ruled by the sultana in name...“ 

The Viera listened to his words with rapt attention as he broke down some of Ul'dah's recent history and politics as well as other useful facts. This one, Brendt thought, had the potential to go far. Not that he was an expert on judging young adventurers, but he'd met his fair share of them, enough to know that having an active interest in the world they lived in gave them an edge over many others. 

Ere long, however, the carriage slowed to a halt. Brendt turned around. The walls of Ul'dah loomed just ahead. The Viera was first to disembark, followed by the group of Miqo'te, who waved goodbye and departed for the city immediately. 

Brendt caught up to the Viera, who had stopped to examine his surroundings, and clapped him on the shoulder. “Well, lad, this is where we part way. Got to deliver me wares to the market.“

“Thank you for your help—“

“Don't mention it. Oh, but you never did tell me your name, did you? Here's an idea. Become the sort of adventurer I can brag about having met, an' I'll consider us even. Deal?“

For the first time since they'd started talking, the Viera smiled. “Deal.“ 

Brendt hummed to himself as he made his way towards the city. Momodi would like this one.


End file.
